fairy tail's next generation
by shinedown rules
Summary: what happens when 10 people from the future end up in the current fairy tail guild and will the time line stay the same when they meet their parents
1. mystery people

In the guild of fairy tail everything was normal and everyone was going about their normal business. That was until 10 people they have never seen before entered the guild. "Were home." Shouted a girl dressed in pink. After the ten people looked around they realised they had gone back in time to when their parents were about their age. 9 of the 10 people turned to look at a boy dresses in all black and shouted "This is all your fault."

Just then Mirajane Strauss, from behind the bar, said "Would you mind telling us who you are."

The girl dressed in pink from earlier said "we are from 21 years in the future. We are all 16 and seeing as both our parents are hear we will only say the parent who we use the same magic as and if that parent is our dad we can say our last name as well."

First a girl with black hair is dressed in blue denim short shorts, a pair of blue high top wedges, a blue cropped top which cuts of at the her waist so you could see her guild mark on the left side of her waist, a blue leather jacket and a pair of sunglasses said "I'm Lily Redfox, my dad is Gajeel Redfox and I use 4th generation iron dragon slaying magic."

Second the girl dressed all in pink, wearing a pink mini skirt, pink fitted top, pink cropped jacket, pink trainers and a pair of pink sunglasses with pink hair said "I'm Nashi Dragneel, my dad is Natsu Dragneel and I use 4th generation fire dragon slaying magic."

Next a girl with black hair is wearing a blue dress that goes to her mid thigh, a pair of blue knee high boots, a blue jacket and a pair of blue sunglasses said "I'm Aqua Fullbuster, my dad is Gray Fullbuster and I use ice make magic."

A girl with dark purple is wearing a pair of purple skinny jeans, a purple top, a purple jacket, purple high tops and a pair of purple sunglasses said "I'm Charlotte Conbolt, my dad is Romeo Conbolt and I use rainbow fire magic."

The last girl with blue hair is wearing a pair of red shorts, a red top, a red jacket, red trainers and a pair of red sunglasses said "I'm cyan Fernandes, my dad is Jellal Fernandes and I use heavenly body magic."

After the girls introduced themselves everyone in the guild looked from the girls to their fathers and saw the resemblance between the two and were also wondering who the girls mothers are also wondering who the 5 boys are.

The first boy to say who he is was the one everyone shouted at earlier. He had blue hair and is wearing a tight black top, black jeans, black bicker boots, a black leather jacket and a pair of black sunglasses. "I'm Metalicana, my mom is Levy McGarden and I use solid spirit magic." He said

The second boy has blonde hair and is wearing a tight gold top, gold jeans, a gold jacket, gold trainers and a pair of gold sunglasses said "I'm Igneel, my mom is Lucy Heartfilia and I use solid spirit magic."

The third boy has blue hair is wearing a tight blue top, blue jeans, a blue jacket, blue trainers and a pair of blue sunglasses said "I'm Matt, my mom is Juvia Lockser and I use water magic."

The fourth boy also has blue hair bur is wearing a tight white top, white jeans, a white jacket, white trainers and a pair of white sunglasses said "I'm Charlie, my mom is Wendy Marvell and I use 4th generation sky dragon slaying magic."

The last boy has red hair and is wearing a tight red top, red jeans, a red jacket, red trainers and a pair of red sunglasses said "I'm JJ, my mom is Erza scarlet and I use requip magic.

Everyone in the guild could also see the resemblance between mother and son.

"Could you take off your sunglasses" Mira asked.

So they took of their glasses and everyone got to see the colour of their eyes.

Lily has hazel eyes, Nashi has brown eyes, Aqua has dark blue eyes, Charlotte has brown eyes, Cyan also has brown eyes, Metalicana has red eyes, Igneel has black eyes, Matt has dark blue eyes, Charlie has blue eyes and JJ has brown eyes.

"You can stay with your mom or dad until you can get home." said Erza which everyone thought was wierd but seeing as her son from the future is hear it didnt seem that wierd.


	2. more mystery people

**Sorry it's late I've been a bit busy with revising for my exams.**

So because the 10 children from the future didn't have a change of clothes their parents took them shopping but because their parents were the opposite gender and they didn't know who the other parent was Levy, Lucy, Juvia, Erza and Wendy took Lily, Nashi, Aqua, Cyan and Charlotte shopping while Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Jellal and Romeo took Metalicana, Igneel, Matt, JJ and Charlie shopping.

-With the girls-

They have already finished shopping and are now at Lucy's house waiting for the boys to finish. Lily got mostly short blue clothes and the occasional black outfit, Nashi got pink clothes, Aqua got mostly blue dresses and the occasional skirt or shorts, Cyan got red clothes and Charlotte got purple clothes.

"So what's the future like?" asked Erza.

"Well its fun and everything but it's annoying how most of the boys always end up fighting." Answered Cyan.

"Do any of you have boyfriends?" asked Lucy.

"Yer we all do." Answered Nashi.

"Really?" asked Juvia.

"Yer Nashi is going out with JJ, Charlotte is going out with Igneel, Cyan is going out with Metalicana, I'm going out with Charlie and Lily is going out with Matt all though I don't see why she would want to." Answered Aqua.

"And your dads are ok with this?" asked Levy.

"Well they don't like it but it's not like they can stop us. Answered Lily.

"Well I hope you have a good time while you're here." Said Wendy.

"Thanks Wendy and I think we will." Replied Charlotte

-One week later-

Everyone is at the guild including the 10 people from the future when the doors to the guild were throw open and their stood 8 people, 4 girls and 4 boys, and as soon as one of them saw Metalicana he walked up to him and hit him on the head. "You're an idiot."

"Who are you?" Mirajane asked.

Before any one of them could answer Lily said "Only say your name, your magic and the parent that has the same magic as you."

That shows that they are form the future as well.

The first one to say who they are is a girl with green hair wearing a green top, green jacket, a green mini skirt and a pair of green high tops she said "I'm Marie Justine, my dad is Freed Justine and I use Rune magic."

The second girl has Black hair with blue highlights wearing a blue top, blue jacket, blue jeans and a pair of blue high tops said "I'm Anna Knight, my dad is Bickslow Knight and I use Seith magic."

The third girl with black hair wearing a black crop top that goes down to her ribs, a blue crop jacket of the same length as her top, a black mini skirt and a pair of blue high tops said "I'm Ginny Groh, my dad is Bacchus Groh and I use palm magic."

The last girl with red hair wearing a red top, red jacket, red jeans and a pair of red Dc martins said "I'm Scarlet, my mom is Erza Scarlet and I use requip magic."

The boy that had hit Metalicana had black hair wearing a tight black top, black jean, a black jacket and a pair of black trainers said "I'm Rogue Redfox, my dad is Gajeel Redfox and I use shadow dragon slayer magic."

Next a boy with blonde hair wearing a tight gold top, gold jeans, a gold jacket and a pair of gold trainers said "I'm Sting Dragneel, my dad is Natsu Dragneel and I use light dragon slayer magic."

The third boy with blue hair wearing a tight blue top, blue jeans, a blue jacket and a pair of blue trainers said "I'm Lyon, my mom is Juvia Lockser and I use water magic."

The last boy with brown hair wearing a tight brown top, brown jean, a brown jacket and a pair of brown trainers said "I'm David, my mom is Evergreen and I use fairy magic."

"Why are you here?" Matt asked his brother, Lyon.

"Well because of Metalicana you guys have been here for a week and Levy managed to track down were you are so she sent us to pick you up and bring you home little brother." Answered Lyon.

"Wait aren't Sting and Rogue members of sabertooth?" asked Lisanna.

"We went back in time to see if we could beat our dads in the past but we weren't able." Answered Sting.

"Well let's go home guys. Lyon, Matt your clothes." Said David.

"Dam it." Said Lyon and Matt at the same time.

**Thats it for today but can you guess who their parents are anyone who gets it right gets a shout out i the next chapter.**


End file.
